<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Timeless - Drabbles by alexandra_emerson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27512692">Timeless - Drabbles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexandra_emerson/pseuds/alexandra_emerson'>alexandra_emerson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Timeless Series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 04:16:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27512692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexandra_emerson/pseuds/alexandra_emerson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: I've been posting drabbles that go along with my Timeless story on Tumblr. But for those of you that don't use Tumblr, I'll put them here too.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daphne Greengrass/Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Parvati Patil/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Timeless Series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>191</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1 Drabbles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: I've been posting drabbles that go along with my Timeless story on Tumblr. But for those of you that don't use Tumblr, I'll put them here too.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucius: I honestly didn’t think I’d avoid Azkaban this time. You’re incredible. Without you, Draco and I would both be on our way there now.</p><p>Narcissa: I appreciate the sentiment, but we both know Potter is the reason we’re all free.</p><p>Lucius: I’m choosing to block that out.</p><p>Narcissa: And Draco owes him a life debt, he saved his life during the final battle.</p><p>Lucius: (Sighs) A part of me thinks going to Azkaban would have been a better punishment than being indebted to that insufferable boy.</p><p>Narcissa: Oh Lucius (smirks and kisses his cheek), you can be so dramatic.</p>
<hr/><p>Hermione: What’s wrong, Harry?</p><p>Ron: You look like you’ve seen someone return from the dead - though, we know that’s possible now...</p><p>Harry: Malfoy apologized to me.</p><p>Hermione: He did?</p><p>Ron: Malfoy said he’s sorry?</p><p>Hermione: Of course Ron, there’s no alternative definition for the word ‘apologize.’ Was he sincere?</p><p>*Harry nods, then Ron throws water at Hermione and she shrieks and casts a shield charm on the book she’s holding*</p><p>Hermione: Ronald! What was that for?</p><p>Ron: Just checking to see if the world had ended. But no, you’re still prioritizing the well-being of books over your own.</p><p>Hermione: Hmph.</p>
<hr/><p>Blaise: You’re with Astoria? She’s fit, what is she doing with you?</p><p>Draco: Hey...I’m good-looking.</p><p>Theo: And rich.</p><p>Draco: And smart.</p><p>Theo: And rich.</p><p>Draco: I was Head Boy.</p><p>Blaise: Only because you were a Death Eater and the Dark Lord was in charge.</p><p>Draco: I never went to Azkaban.</p><p>*The three men are silent*</p><p>Draco: You really think she just likes me for my money?</p><p>Blaise: Nah, I’m sure it was the Azkaban thing. Witches love men who almost went to Azkaban, but barely managed to escape a sentence at the last moment.</p><p>Draco: I hate you both.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2 Drabbles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Draco: Where’s Weasley?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione: That’s none of your business.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco: He probably didn’t want to show up in those awful dress robes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione: That was ages ago. He’s since purchased new robes and you’ve even seen him wearing them, so stop being obnoxious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco: I haven’t noticed, I never look at Weasley if I can help it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione: No, I assume you spend most of your time trying to catch your handsome reflection in anything shiny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco: Did you just call me handsome?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione: Don’t flatter yourself, Malfoy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco: I don’t need to; I have you for that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione: Prat.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Harry: How was the interview?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginny: Rubbish. She spent the whole time asking me about you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry: Sorry, Gin. She’s an idiot. Being Harry Potter’s girlfriend is the least impressive thing about you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginny: (shrugs) I told her you added to your chest tattoo after the war. A big phoenix across your back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry: You didn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginny: (grinning) Oh, I did. And I explained how it matches the one Ron got.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry: (sighs) Do you know how many times I get approached by witches at a hen night demanding a shirtless photo of me? Now this?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*Ginny laughs out loud*</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Draco: Why do you keep looking at me like that?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione: I still can’t believe you’re wearing Muggle clothes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco: (smirks) Would you prefer I take them off?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione: (rolls eyes) Gross, Malfoy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco: I’m sure you’d like what you see.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione: I know I wouldn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco: And what makes you so sure?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione: I don’t like tattoos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco: I don’t have any- (cuts off, then scowls at Hermione) Well played.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*Hermione grins*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco: So those matching phoenix tattoos Potter and Weasley have…?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione: That’s just a rumor. But I’ll be sure to tell them you were asking about it.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3 Drabbles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ron: You are probably wondering what my intentions are with Hermione.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*Silence*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron: Well I love her, and I will always be loyal to her and treat her right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*More silence*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron: Yes, I know she’s out of my league, but she seems okay with it, and I’m not complaining.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*Ron tries to laugh, but is met with more silence*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron: What do you want me to say? I’m not going anywhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*Silence again*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron: So, uh, are we good?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*Crookshanks jumps off the couch and walks into the other room*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron: I’m going to take that as a yes.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Blaise: The Tornadoes are playing tonight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo: Go away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaise: No, you’re coming out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo: I hate Quidditch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaise: Everyone likes Quidditch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo: Not me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaise: Why not?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo: It’s stupid. Looking for a tiny ball, while trying not to get hit by other balls, as others throw a different ball around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaise: You’re right, there are a lot of balls. I thought that part of it would appeal to you…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*Theo throws a hex*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaise: (dodges) I’m kidding, now get ready. We’re meeting Draco in an hour.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo: I hate him too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaise: I know, (sighs) you hate everything.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Hermione: How is the clean-up project going?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco: We’re finished. We sent the final items over to Aurors last week. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione: Good, that makes you the first pureblood estate to be free of dark artifacts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco: My ancestors will be so proud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione: I know you’re being sarcastic, but you should be proud; I know that was a lot of work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco: Fine, I’ll take 50 points for Slytherin then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione: 50? I was thinking more like 10.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco: 10? That was a two year project.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione: You do know these are all made-up points, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco: Still, 10? Ridiculous...</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4 Drabbles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Draco: (Dripping wet) How can Muggles stand to live here?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione: What do you mean?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco: In London. This rain is unbearable without access to water repelling charms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione: They have umbrellas. No one walks around unprotected, getting soaking wet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco: I’m going to use a quick drying charm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione: You can’t! Someone will see.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*Draco grumbles under his breath*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione: You look like a drowned ferret.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*Draco picks up a water glass and pours it on her head*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione: Hey!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco: (smirks) How do you feel about that drying charm now?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione: (rolls eyes) Fine. But make it quick.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Draco: Hey, uh, I need to use your library.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo: Why?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco: None of your fucking business.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo: Ok. Then no.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco (sighs) Please?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo: Seriously? Please? I don’t think I have ever heard you say that before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco: Well get a fucking pensieve, because I am not saying it again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo: You are awful at asking for favors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco: Just let me use the library.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo: (smirks) Say please again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco: Sod off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo: Okay...I guess you’ll have to find another library...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco: Fine. (grits teeth) Please.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo: Is this physically painful for you?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco: (glares angrily) Yes.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Daphne: How are things with Draco?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Astoria: About as good as things with a closed-off, emotionally unavailable wizard can be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daphne: At least he’s not sleeping with countless other witches while denying his feelings for you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Astoria: That I know of...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daphne: Draco may be distant, but he’s not a cheater. (sighs) What’s wrong with us? Why are we letting them treat us like this?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Astoria: (shrugs) We could always dump them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daphne: Yeah...or maybe they’ll change?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Astoria: Uh huh, because that happens all the time...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daphne: (sighs) We’re pathetic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Astoria: No. We’re just in love.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daphne: Same thing.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5 Drabbles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Draco: Did you go back to Hogwarts after the war so you could finally be Head Girl?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione: Of course not. I wanted to finish my N.E.W.T.s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco: I was Head Boy in my last year. Though I suspect it didn’t quite count. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione: That definitely didn’t count. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco: You don’t think Dumbledore would have made me Head Boy?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*Hermione raises her eyebrows*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco: Excluding that whole plot to kill him, obviously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*Silence*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco: And that time my father got him suspended.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*More silence*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco: And the whole hating Muggleborns thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione: Do you really not have your answer yet?</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Blaise: So you’re not friends with Granger?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco: Absolutely not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaise: Then why did you dance with her?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco: I told you that was nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaise: She turned out a lot prettier than I thought she would.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco: You think she’s pretty? She’s a meddling swot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaise: That has nothing to do with her looks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco: And she’s ugly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaise: Except, she’s not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco: She is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaise: Is not. I’d do her if I wasn’t worried about her Auror boyfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco: It’s just Weasley.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaise: Oh, so you’d duel him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco: (shrugs) She is ugly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaise: (smirks) Whatever you say...</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Ron: Did you hear Neville’s dating Hannah?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione: That’s great.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron: I can’t believe Neville is with a barmaid. That is so...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione: What is it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron: (shrugs) It’s every guy’s dream to date a barmaid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione: Every guy?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron: Except me, of course. I like junior legal... uh... legislation... uh.  What’s your job title again?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione: Honestly Ron. Junior legislative coordinator. I’ve told you this a hundred times. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron: You’ve got to admit, it’s a mouthful. Auror, barmaid- those are easy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione: Here’s an easy word that’ll describe me if you don’t lay off on the barmaid talk: single.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6 Drabbles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Daphne: Where’s Draco?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Astoria: He left without saying why.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo: I can dance with you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daphne: She’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> desperate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo: Oh? Because she’s standing there alone and looks like she’s about to cry. How is that not desperate?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Astoria: Fine, I’ll dance with you Theo. As long as you stop calling me desperate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*After a few minutes of dancing*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Astoria: Do you think Draco loves me?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo: No.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*Astoria winces*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo: Nothing against you, he only loves one person.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Astoria: His mother?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo: No.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Astoria: His father?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo: One more guess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Astoria: Oh. Himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo: 5 points to Slytherin.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Hermione: Did you really order vanilla?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco: What’s wrong with that?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione: It’s so boring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco: It’s delicious. Also simple and elegant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione: (rolls eyes) You are so pretentious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco: So you'd rather me get whatever that is? With all those chunks rolled up in chocolate? Seems messy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione: It’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>messy</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it's exciting. Every bite is a little different.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco: I’m sitting here trying to enjoy a nice ice cream, but you insist on judging my choice of flavor. You have a problem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione: Whatever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco: Witty come back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*Hermione sticks her tongue out*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco: Wow. I stand corrected.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Neville: You will never guess who Hermione was just with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannah: Hmm...let me see...a vampire?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neville: No, a human.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannah: Cormac McLaggen?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neville: No, but that’s close. It’s someone I thought she hated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannah: Zacharias Smith?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neville: No, eviller.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannah: Mulciber!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neville: You’re getting closer. It is a Death Eater.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannah: Lucius Malfoy!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neville: No, but you are incredibly close... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannah: Narcissa Malfoy!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neville: She wasn’t a - (sighs) take one more guess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannah: Bellatrix is dead... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neville: How are you so bad at this game?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannah: (smirks) I know it was Draco. I saw them five minutes ago.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7 Drabbles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione: Are you sure you don’t want to come to the ballet?</p><p>Ron: I’m certain.</p><p>Hermione: It won’t be that bad. And it’s just a few hours.</p><p>Ron: A few hours of torture.</p><p>Hermione: You are so dramatic.</p><p>Ron: You’ll have more fun without me.</p><p>Hermione: Okay. But you owe me.</p><p>Ron: (grins suggestively) What do you want?</p><p>Hermione: I think you know.</p><p>Ron: Ugh, really?</p><p>Hermione: Yes.</p><p>Ron: But I hate it.</p><p>Hermione: More than the ballet?</p><p>Ron: Fine. What chapter was I on?</p><p>Hermione: (hands him a book) Three. We’ll discuss your insights when I’m back.</p><p>Ron: Great...</p><hr/><p>Teddy: How many brooms did you have when you were my age?</p><p>Draco: How old are you?</p><p>Teddy: Seven next month.</p><p>Draco: Well, I think I had seven. One for each year.</p><p>Teddy: Wow. Do you think I could have seven? I only have one now.</p><p>Draco: Sure? Why not? Ask your Uncle Potter.</p><p>Harry: Ask me what?</p><p>Teddy: Draco said you’d get me seven broomsticks!</p><p>Harry: Did he? (glares at Draco) He’s mistaken. You know your Gran will never go for that.</p><p>Teddy: I’ll keep them here.</p><p>Draco: Sounds like a great compromise to me.</p><p>Harry: Shut it, Malfoy.</p><hr/><p>Molly: It’s just a small cold. Believe me, Dear.</p><p>Parvati: You don’t know that. It could be something more serious.</p><p>Molly: I’ve had seven children and eight grandchildren by now. I know a harmless cold when I see one.</p><p>Parvati: I’d still prefer to see a healer.</p><p>Molly: (sighs) Fine.</p><p>*Ron and Parvati are talking later*</p><p>Parvati: She thinks she knows Hugo better than me- his mother.</p><p>Ron: She means well.</p><p>Parvati: I know, but if she tells me how many children and grandchildren she has one more time…</p><p>Ron: What? You’ll hex her? (amused)</p><p>Parvati: (smirks) I just might.</p><hr/><p>Harry: It’s time to start telling Teddy more details about the war.</p><p>Hermione: I’ve been dreading this. It’s going to be unbelievably hard for Draco. Teddy adores him. </p><p>Harry: (Nods) I don’t know if it’s best if I tell him, or Draco himself. </p><p>Ron: Make Malfoy do it. He’s the one who fucked up. </p><p>Hermione: You don’t have to be so glib. Who should tell Teddy that you completely abandoned us during our horcrux hunt? Hmm? Do you want to do that one, or Harry? (Storms off)</p><p>Ron: Merlin, low blow. </p><p>Harry: We’ve discussed this-</p><p>Ron: I know, it slipped...</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Draco: Oh- have him re-iron all my shirts too. That’s a full day for a house-elf, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daphne: Yeah.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco: But I have to pay him or else Hermione will kill me. How much is fair? 100 galleons?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daphne: 100?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco: What? Not enough?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daphne: You work in finance. How do you not know how much things cost?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco: I review balance sheets from corporations and governments, the scale is different. Just tell me how much is fair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daphne: 150.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*Draco pulls out gold, then pauses*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco: You’re lying, 100 was too much. Here’s 75.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daphne: (shrugs) You got me.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8 Drabbles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blaise: What about that bloke?</p><p>Theo: No.</p><p>Blaise: That one?</p><p>Theo: Also no.</p><p>Blaise: Okay... the one by the door?</p><p>Theo: Fuck no!</p><p>*Blaise looks around, then smirks*</p><p>Blaise: That one, you must think he’s fit.</p><p>Theo: That’s a mirror. </p><p>Blaise: I know, but- come on- am I not your type?</p><p>Theo: You’re not gay</p><p>Blaise: That’s irrelevant. </p><p>Theo: How? I’d say it’s super fucking relevant. </p><p>Blaise: Just admit I’m good-looking.</p><p>Theo: You’re a terrible wingman.</p><p>Blaise: At least say I’m fitter than Draco.</p><p>Theo: I hate this conversation. </p><p>Blaise: Shit. You think he’s better looking?!</p><p>Theo: You’re the worst. </p><hr/><p>Hermione: Ginny, what’s it like being home with James?</p><p>Ginny: Oh, it’s okay. Kind of boring and lonely sometimes. I’d say it’s about 30% feeding, which sucks because I’m unable to move. Another 30% having him asleep on my chest, which also keeps me in place. Uh... 20% laundry. And 10% counting the seconds until Harry gets home.</p><p>Daphne: Sounds…(cringes)...lovely.</p><p>Hermione: Those numbers don’t add up to 100%.</p><p>Ginny: Right. Another 40% being so sleep deprived you forget how to do math.</p><p>Daphne: And maybe another 10% being annoyed with the friends who still insist on correcting you.</p><hr/><p>Draco: Explain planes again.</p><p>Hermione: They fly in the sky with Muggles inside. What else do you want to know?</p><p>Draco: How do they work without magic?</p><p>Hermione: I told you. They have wings that keep them up and engines to move them forward. </p><p>Draco: I get the engine part, but how do the wings keep them from falling out of the air?</p><p>Hermione: They just do. Birds work the same way.</p><p>Draco: But birds flap their wings. Plane wings are stationary. </p><p>*Hermione sighs*</p><p>Draco: You don’t know, do you?</p><p>Hermione: (grumbles) No need to look so smug about it. </p><hr/><p>Draco: When they were making fun of us...uh...shagging. It seemed to be a running joke. </p><p>Hermione: (smirks) Well we disappear a lot because of the time jumping. But one time we <em> were </em> shagging and Daphne caught us.</p><p>*Draco looks flabbergasted*</p><p>Hermione: I’d say half the time we disappear we're really shagging... </p><p>Draco: Actually, I don’t want to know this.</p><p>*Hermione shrugs*</p><p>Draco: Stop looking at me like that</p><p>Hermione: Like what?</p><p>Draco: Like you’ve seen me naked.</p><p>Hermione: I have.</p><p>Draco: (rubs temples) I wish I could go back in time and not start this conversation.</p><p>Hermione: Ironic.</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Draco: This Muggle book is barbaric. Cannibalism? I had to read the definition twice, sure it was wrong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione: (sighs) It’s very rare, and I’m not sure it happens anymore these days. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco: It’s disgusting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione: I agree, but wizards are just as bad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco: We’re not that bad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione: There’s a spell that can blow you to pieces, another one that forces you to do someone else’s bidding, one that fires off all your pain receptors at once, oh, and let’s not forget </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sectumsempra.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco: Okay, I get your point. I guess all humans are bad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione: Pretty much.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9 Drabbles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>*Hermione casts another warming charm*</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Draco:</strong> Why are witches always so cold?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Hermione:</strong> I read it has to do with our physiology. We have slower metabolisms, meaning we produce less heat.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>*Silence*</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Hermione: </strong>Also we’re usually thinner, which may contribute to feeling cold. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>*Draco stares back blankly*</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Hermione:</strong> Another theory is that we are more powerful. So our energy is going into magic instead of heating our bodies. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Draco:</strong> You don’t have to answer every question like a school essay.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Hermione:</strong> (snaps back) Excuse me for trying to answer <em>your </em>question thoroughly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Draco: </strong>(smirks) You’re excused.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Hermione:</strong> Prat.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Draco:</strong> Swot.</p>
  <hr/>
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Draco:</strong> Granger said you prefer Weasley. Why? </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>*Silence*</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Draco:</strong> Is it the red hair? I guess you have that in common. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>*Silence*</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Draco: </strong>It can’t be the Death Eater thing, I doubt you mind that…</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>*More silence*</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Draco:</strong> You know I had a cat as a child?</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>*Crookshanks turns to face Draco*</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Draco: </strong>What happened to it? Well- it came to an untimely end.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>*Crookshanks narrows eyes*</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Draco:</strong> I didn’t kill it! There was an accident with a dark artifact. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>*Silence*</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Draco: </strong>Right... Well you must at least agree I’m better looking. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>*Crookshanks turns his head away*</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Draco:</strong> Stupid cat.</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10 Drabbles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lucius: I heard Astoria and Draco split up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa: Oh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucius: Who do you think called it off?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa: Is that a serious question? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucius: Of course not. Why would she dump a Malfoy? She could have whatever she wanted for the rest of her life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa: Do you think that’s why I chose you? For the money?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucius: (shrugs) Of course, why else?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa: You’re handsome.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucius: Lots of men are handsome, dear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa: And smart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucius: Be honest, Cissy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narcissa: Fine. But it was only for the money to start...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucius: (smirks and kisses her) I know, dear.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Hermione: I was reading that book.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco: Yes. And now I’m reading it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione: Give it back; I claimed it first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco: (shrugs) I don’t see your name on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione: (rolls her eyes) I’m here as a favor to you, do you have to be so difficult?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco: This is just the way I am.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione: So you’re really not going to give that back?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco: I’m really not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione: What if I said please?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco: No.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione: And if I hex you?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco: (Sighs then pushes book over) Fine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione: Anything to save your skin…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco: Shut up.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11 Drabbles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ron: Should I be worried about Hermione working with Malfoy?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*Silence*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron: I know, it’d be much easier to yell about it, but you know how she is. She’d say I don’t trust her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>*More silence*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron: I’m sure he’s making this whole spell damage thing up to get her to help him. Just so he can get a rise out of me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*Crookshanks climbs onto Ron’s lap and purrs*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron: Could you take care of him for me? If it came to that? Just a quick accident on the stairs or something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>*Crookshanks purrs louder* </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron: Good cat. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry, I only wrote one for this chapter and one for the next one, but all chapters after these have two or more.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12 Drabbles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hermione: You never sent the documents about the portrait.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco: Oh, right. That’s because I made it all up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione: You lied?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco: (shrugs) Yeah.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione: But - you went on for almost thirty minutes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco: (smiles proudly) That should have tipped you off. Liars always feel the need to include too many details.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione: What else has been a lie? Your apology? The time travel? How can I possibly trust you after this? (stands to leave)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco: Wait, don’t leave. I promise I- (cuts off when he sees Hermione, then sighs). You’re faking, aren’t you?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione: That was too easy.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13 Drabbles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p><strong>Ron:</strong> Well, she dumped me. Did you know this was coming?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>*Silence*</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Ron: </strong>Of course you did, you’ve always thought she was out of my league. (Sighs) Well, you were right. I guess it’s a wonder I was able to keep her for this long.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>*More silence*</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Ron: </strong>We can still be friends though, right?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>*Crookshanks jumps onto Ron’s lap and starts to purr*</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Ron:</strong> (starts to pet Crookshanks) I’m never going to find a witch like her again, am I?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Crookshanks: Meow.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Ron:</strong> Well you don’t have to sound so smug about it, I’m hurting here.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>*Crookshanks purrs louder*</p>
  <hr/>
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Harry: </strong>Ron and Hermione broke up last night.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Ginny:</strong> Oh, wow. Do you know why?</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Harry: </strong>There was a complicated explanation about not wanting the same things. They both said it was mutual, but it sounded a lot like Hermione’s words.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Ginny: </strong>Poor Ron.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Ron: </strong>What?</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Ginny:</strong> Oh, Ron, hi.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Ron: </strong>What were you saying?</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Ginny:</strong> I’m just sorry about your breakup.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Ron:</strong> Oh, so you say ‘poor Ron,’ but not ‘poor Hermione?’ It was a <em>mutual</em> breakup!</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Ginny:</strong> Right, of course.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Ron: </strong>You don’t believe me.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>*Awkward silence*</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Harry:</strong> Was it really mutual?</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>*Ron storms off*</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Ginny:</strong> Poor Ron.</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14 Drabbles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harry: Did Ron tell you he’s dating Parvati?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione: Yeah. Have you talked to her since school?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*Harry nods*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione: Please tell me she’s matured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry: Why? Are you jealous?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione: No. I just want what’s best for Ron.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry: You’re upset about losing the break-up, aren’t you?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione: I did not lose</span>
  <em>
    <span>. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Plus, since it was my idea to split up in the first place, I don’t think I can lose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry: I thought it was mutual.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione: We both know that’s not true.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry: (shrugs) It sounds like you lost the break-up to me. (narrowly avoids hex) Hey!</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <span>Blaise: Why did Draco and Daphne come together? Is there something going on there?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*Theo shrugs*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaise: Is that why he broke it off with Astoria? Fucking prick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo: I believe you’ve not only mistaken me for a witch, but for someone who cares about other people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaise: So you really don’t know? Daphne didn’t say anything to you?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo: Even if she had, I can assure you, I wasn’t listening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaise: You are useless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo: (sighs) I know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaise: Can you stop being self-deprecating for one fucking second and focus on my problem?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo: (considers for a moment) No.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15 Drabbles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harry: You should see them together, it’s weird.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny: What are they like?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry: I don’t know how to describe it, I guess ‘friendly’ is the best word.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny: Do you think she likes him?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry: Gross! How could you say something like that?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny: Oh come on, he’s handsome and rich and-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry: He’s Malfoy! And this is Hermione we’re talking about. She wouldn’t care about him being handsome - which he’s not!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny: Right...but he kind of is.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry: Ginny!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny: Oh come on, I just-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry: Take it back!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ginny: Fine, Malfoy’s ugly. Happy now?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry: Yes.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Harry: Are you friends with Ron in the future too?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco: We tolerate each other, but I wouldn’t call us friends.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry: Have you ever been to my house?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco: Yes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry: Have I been to your place?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco: Also yes. Potter, we’re friends, we go round to each other’s houses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry: And you’re nice to me?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco: (sighs heavily) Yes, Potter, we’ve already covered this. I’m nice to you and you’re nice to me because we’re friends. Now can you we discuss something else?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*Harry is silent for a long while*</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry: What do we talk about?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco: Fucking hell.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16 Drabbles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ginny: What’s going on with Hermione?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry: She and Malfoy had a fight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginny: About what?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry: It’s extremely complicated; I barely understand it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginny: Hmm…what’s going to happen there? Are they going to get together?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry: (sighs) I think they might.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginny: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Merlin.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Malfoy with a Muggleborn…who would have guessed?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry: It’s not as shocking as Hermione dating a ferret.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginny: (smirks) We still get to call him that, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry: Out of all the possible names for him, it may be the nicest one we have.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginny: Certainly preferable to shite Death Eater or stupid blonde git.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Harry: So you’re going to keep ignoring Malfoy’s owls?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione: Yes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry: You’ll have to talk to him eventually. You two will probably run into each other sooner or later. What then?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione: I’ll disapparate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry: What if he grabs you and goes with you?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione: Then I’ll hex him, and disapparate again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry: That seems like a lot of work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione: I have never been one to shy away from hard work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry: No, just hard conversations.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione: That’s enough out of you, Harry James Potter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry: Fine, Hermione Jean Granger, but we both know I’m right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione: Hmph.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17 Drabbles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Daphne: Where did Hermione go?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaise: One guess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daphne: Again? Those two have a problem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo: Feel free to go find them and tell them so. We all remember what happened the last time you did so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daphne: Don’t remind me. I nearly had to obliviate myself after that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaise: So voyeurism isn’t your thing?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daphne: Don’t be crass, Blaise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo: Well there’s a losing battle if I’ve ever heard of one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaise: Crass? Me? I’m a perfect gentleman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*Daphne and Theo burst out laughing*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaise: I wasn’t joking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo: (mumbles to Daphne) Fuck, he’s serious. Now it’s just sad.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Hermione: I still reserve the right to say no to a relationship with you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco: You’ll have a choice the whole time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione: You say that, yet you refused to take no for an answer today.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco: You expected me to leave without a fight?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione: Honestly, yes. You’ve never been much of a fighter before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco: I’ve changed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione: It appears you have. Do you know why?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco: I imagine it’s because of you. And that sappy response is further proof that I’ve reformed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione: Well don’t reform too much or we’ll have to get you re-sorted into Hufflepuff.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18 Drabbles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hermione: Point it at the telly, then press that red button on top.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*Draco jumps and grabs his wand once the TV comes on*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione: (laughing) It’s just flashing lights and sound, it’s not going to attack you (continues laughing).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco: Shut up. This is beyond stupid. Now how do I turn the damn thing off?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione: It’s the same as turning it on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*Draco turns it off quickly, then storms out of the room*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*Later that night, Draco is watching a very loud movie*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione: I see you’ve changed your mind about the telly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco: (waves her away) Shh!</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Hermione: See? It’s just like Potions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco: (Looks at the stove) This is nothing like Potions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione: There are ingredients, and a recipe. A flame, a cauldron of sorts-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco: Yes, but if I fail at this, I’m not going to get detention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione: (smirks) Maybe</span>
  <em>
    <span> I’ll</span>
  </em>
  <span> give you detention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco: (cocks eyebrow) Perhaps I’ll ruin this meal on purpose to find out what detention with you entails. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione: I can tell you’re referring to something sexual, but really, I’d probably just make you clean the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco: And here I was thinking it’d be different from detention with Snape.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19 Drabbles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Ron: </strong>What’s new, Hermione?</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Hermione:</strong> Nothing.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Harry: </strong>Really, Hermione? You can’t think of anything new? I thought the point of this was for you to tell him.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Ron:</strong> Tell me what?</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Hermione: </strong>I was waiting until we had our food, you know how grumpy Ron can be when he’s hungry.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Ron: </strong>You’re acting like my parents before they told me our rabbit died. What is it?</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Hermione: </strong>I’m dating Draco.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>*Ron’s jaw drops*</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Hermione:</strong> Draco Malfoy, to be clear.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Harry:</strong> I think he got that.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Hermione:</strong> Ron?</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>*silence*</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Harry: </strong>Kidding, turns out your owl died.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Ron: </strong>(hopefully) Really?</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Harry: </strong>No.</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
  <p><strong>Harry:</strong> I have something for you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Ginny: </strong>Me too!</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Harry: </strong>Okay. You go first.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Ginny:</strong> (Holds out a pumpkin) Happy Halloween! It changes it’s expression to match whoever’s holding it. Now it looks nervous, like you. (Grabs pumpkin). And now it’s smiling, like me.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Harry:</strong> Ok, my turn. (Hands her a ring) Marry me.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Ginny: </strong>Merlin, are you proposing? (Harry nods). And you let me go on about that stupid pumpkin?!</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Harry:</strong> I should’ve done more, but I couldn’t wait any longer. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Ginny:</strong> You should’ve gone first!</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Harry: </strong>Stop complaining, and give an answer!</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Ginny: </strong>Stop yelling at your fiancée!</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20 Drabbles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Draco:</strong> I’ll be here a lot more now, so it’s probably time we drop this grudge and try to get along.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>*Silence*</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Draco: </strong>You’re right, I’m not good enough for her, but neither was bloody Weasley.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>*More silence*</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Draco: </strong>If you had it your way, she’d remain alone forever and spend all her time with you.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>*Crookshanks walks out of the room*</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Draco: </strong>It’s rude to leave in the middle of a conversation!</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>*Crookshanks glares from the doorway*</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Draco: </strong>What do you mean, I’m one to talk? I’m trying to have a reasonable talk with a… (sighs) I’m going mad…</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
  <p><strong>Daphne:</strong> What just happened?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Theo:</strong> No idea. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Blaise: </strong>She <em>is</em> fit. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Daphne: </strong>(Shoves Blaise) There’s obviously more to it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Blaise’s Date: </strong>Who are we talking about?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Daphne: </strong>Do you think they actually like each other?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Theo:</strong> Looked like it. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Blaise: </strong>How strange…</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Blaise’s Date:</strong> Is this about Draco and Hermione?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Theo:</strong> It can’t be about the money for her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Blaise: </strong>I wonder what Lucius thinks.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Blaise’s Date: </strong>Stop ignoring me! *storms off*</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Theo:</strong> Shouldn’t you go after her?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Blaise: </strong>She’ll come back. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Daphne:</strong> You’re repulsive. *also leaves*</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Theo:</strong> Don’t say, ‘She will too.’</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Blaise: </strong>Am I that predictable?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Theo: </strong>Unfortunately.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21 Drabbles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p><strong>Draco:</strong> I need to apologize to you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Ron: </strong>You need to, or you want to?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Draco:</strong> I want to. Happy, Weasley?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Ron: </strong>No.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Draco: </strong>Well, I apologize. Okay?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Ron: </strong>What for?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Draco: </strong>Even you aren’t that thick.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Ron:</strong> I can’t wait to tell Hermione how you insulted me-</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Draco: </strong>Fine. What do you want?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Ron: </strong>I want to know specifically what you’re sorry about.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Draco: </strong>Like...a list?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Ron: </strong>Sure.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Draco:</strong> Okay...for saying you’re dumber than a troll, and poorer than dirt, and too ugly even for-</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Ron:</strong> Wait.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Draco:</strong> (smirks) Beginning to see the flaw in this request?</p>
</div><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p></p><div class="">
  <p><strong>Neville: </strong>Do I really have to go?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Harry:</strong> Yes, Malfoy wants to apologize.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Neville: </strong>Why can’t he just send an owl?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>*Harry shrugs*</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Neville:</strong> Can you come?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Harry: </strong>Sure.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>*the next day*</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Draco: </strong>Uh, Longbottom, I’m sorry for being such an arse to you in school.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Neville: </strong>Okay...well...no worries. Thanks. *Leaves quickly*</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Draco:</strong> That was surprisingly easy.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Harry:</strong> Yeah, he should have made you work for it more.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Draco: </strong>I’m not complaining. Wait...do you think Hermione will say it didn’t count?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>*Harry shrugs, then smirks*</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Draco: </strong>(sighs) Longbottom! Come back here and listen to my fucking apology!</p>
</div><p> </p><hr/><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p><strong>Ginny: </strong>Oh! You scared me, ferret. What are you doing here?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Draco: </strong>Nothing.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Ginny: </strong>I’m sure you know Hermione’s in Australia. Don’t you have a flat of your own?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Draco:</strong> Mind your business, Ginerva.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Ginny: </strong>What were you doing?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Draco:</strong> Nothing.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Ginny:</strong> You look guilty.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Draco:</strong> Leave me alone.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>*Ginny shrugs, then collects something from her room and Floos away*</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>*10 minutes later*</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Ginny: </strong>Gotcha!</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Draco: </strong>Fuck, Ginerva! Where did you come from?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Ginny:</strong> (laughing as she removes Harry’s cloak). You’re here to watch the telly?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Draco: </strong>Yes, but you can’t tell Hermione.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Ginny: </strong>(sits down) What are we watching?</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22 Drabbles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p><strong>Luna:</strong> You seem uncomfortable. Is it because you’re surrounded by people that hate you?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Draco:</strong> (sighs) Has anyone ever told you you’re too blunt?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Luna: </strong>Yes.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Draco: </strong>Okay…</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Luna: </strong>I don’t hate you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Draco: </strong>Okay, good, I guess.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Luna: </strong>It’s obvious Hermione is very happy with you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Draco:</strong> Right, thanks.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Luna:</strong> And I heard you apologized to Ron and Neville, that was nice.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>*Draco nods and Luna watches him expectantly*</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Draco:</strong> What’s going on?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Luna:</strong> I’m waiting for my apology.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Draco:</strong> For what?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Luna:</strong> I was locked in your dungeon for months.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Draco:</strong> Oh, right. Sorry.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Luna:</strong> That seemed forced.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Teddy:</strong> Why did Uncle Harry have to fight a dragon?</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Draco: </strong>He didn’t <em>have </em>to, he was just showing off.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Teddy: </strong>Oh...did it try to eat him?</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Draco: </strong>Yes, the dragon was very angry. He was trying to steal one of its eggs.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Teddy: </strong>Why would Uncle Harry do that?</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Draco:</strong> It was part of a competition, it’s hard to explain.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Teddy:</strong> Like a game?</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Draco: </strong>Yes.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Teddy: </strong>Did he win?</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Draco:</strong> He tied for first.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Teddy:</strong> He’s the most powerful wizard ever.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Draco:</strong> That’s going a bit far.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Teddy:</strong> Who’s more powerful? You?</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Draco:</strong> Let’s discuss something else.</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23 Drabbles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p><strong>Astoria: </strong>Did you have feelings for Hermione, while we were dating?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Draco: </strong>Yes. I’m sorry. Are you angry?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Astoria: </strong>I was, but I already guessed as much and punished you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Draco: </strong>What? Wait, did you put that boggart in my flat?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>*Astoria smirks*</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Draco: </strong>I was convinced there was a werewolf in my spare bedroom. I called my father and he figured it out immediately - he thought I was an idiot.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Astoria:</strong> (laughing) Well now you’ve learned your lesson.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Draco:</strong> I will not cross any girlfriends again.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Astoria: </strong>Good. Because your current one would do way worse than a boggart.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Draco: </strong>Why do you always tie your hair up?</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Hermione: </strong>It’s easier that way.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Draco: </strong>I like it better down.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Hermione: </strong>(crosses her arms) It’s probably time we had this conversation.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Draco:</strong> What conversation?</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Hermione: </strong>I know you were raised traditionally, but I am a modern witch with my own opinions and ambitions and I will not be ordered around by the wizard in my life.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Draco: </strong>You thought I was ordering you to wear your hair down?</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Hermione: </strong>No...I just wanted you to know that.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Draco: </strong>(smirks) When I give you an order, you’ll know it. *Dodges hex*</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24 Drabbles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p><strong>Draco: </strong>You actually clean up okay.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Harry: </strong>Don’t tell me you’re interested in me. It’s my wedding day, so you’re too late.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Draco:</strong> I’m going to let that slide, since it’s your special day and all.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Harry:</strong> I never imagined you’d be at my wedding.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Draco:</strong> I never imagined I’d get to see the infamous Burrow in person.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Harry: </strong>And?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Draco:</strong> It’s more charming than I’d thought.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Harry:</strong> That was a surprisingly kind and sweet thing to say.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Draco:</strong> Interested, Potter? Because I should let you know I’m taken.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Harry:</strong> I don’t like this joke anymore.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Draco:</strong> You started it.</p>
</div><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p></p><div class="">
  <p><strong>Draco:</strong> I’m proposing to Hermione and I need something from you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Harry:</strong> Wow. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Draco: </strong>Is it surprising? You know we end up married. Anyway, I need some Muggles to look like they’re getting engaged at the park. Can you coordinate that?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Harry: </strong>I’m sure I can find some actors to do that.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Draco: </strong>Good, let me know the cost.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Harry: </strong>I thought you were going to ask for my blessing.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Draco: </strong>I’m not that thick, can you imagine what she’d say?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Harry:</strong> I assume she thinks that’s an “outdated patriarchal tradition?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Draco:</strong> (sighs) And she’s a “modern witch.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>*Harry smirks*</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25 Drabbles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p><strong>Draco:</strong> I need you to check on Hermione in two days.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Harry:</strong> Why?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Draco:</strong> I’ll be time jumping.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Harry: </strong>Won’t your other self be with her then?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Draco: </strong>My other self will be an absolute prat to her, and she’ll be upset.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Harry: </strong>Then I’ll track him down and hex him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Draco:</strong> That’s not a bad idea, but I know it doesn’t happen like that, otherwise I’d tell you where he’ll be.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Harry:</strong> (sighs) How do you keep track of all this?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Draco: </strong>I’m incredibly smart.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Harry: </strong>And arrogant.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Draco:</strong> Yes.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Harry: </strong>And bossy.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Draco: </strong>Are you done?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Harry: </strong>No.</p>
</div><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p></p><div class="">
  <p><strong>Draco:</strong> Don’t look at me like that.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>*Silence*</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Draco: </strong>I told you to stop. I won’t hesitate to hex you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>*Crookshanks hisses*</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Draco: </strong>Oh, you’ll tell her, will you? That depends on what I hit you with; maybe you won’t be able to.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>*Begins pacing*</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Draco:</strong> (sighs) Now you’re threatening me back? Great. I know you’re cross with me, but it was the other Draco who hurt her, not me.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>*Stops pacing and glares*</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Draco:</strong> I know, if I could hex him, I would.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>*Meows*</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Draco:</strong> Yes. You have my permission to attack him the next time you see him.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26 Drabbles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p><strong>Blaise: </strong>What’s wrong?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Theo:</strong> I kissed a bloke last night.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Blaise:</strong> Shouldn’t you be happy then?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Theo:</strong> Draco saw me.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Blaise:</strong> Oh, was he a prick about it?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Theo: </strong>No, he was actually supportive.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Blaise:</strong> Okay...so back to my original question then. What’s wrong?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Theo:</strong> Nothing’s wrong.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Blaise:</strong> You look upset.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Theo: </strong>That’s just how my face is. I’m fine.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Blaise: </strong>You should practice smiling.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>*Theo bares his teeth*</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Blaise: </strong>What are you doing?!</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Theo:</strong> Smiling.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Blaise:</strong> You look like a werewolf about to eat me!</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Theo:</strong> (grumbles) This is why I don’t smile.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Blaise:</strong> Never do that again.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Ginny:</strong> Why Blaise Zabini?</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Daphne: </strong>(sneers) Why Harry Potter?</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Ginny: </strong>Is that a serious question? He’s brave, powerful, clever, handsome, and he saved us from the darkest wizard of all time.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>*Daphne shrugs*</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Ginny: </strong>What has Blaise ever done?</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Daphne: </strong>He’s refined, rich, and well-connected. He knows the ins and outs of every important issue of our day and is incredibly persuasive.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Ginny:</strong> Okay...but has he ever done anything good with those qualities?</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Daphne:</strong> No.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Ginny:</strong> I feel like I’ve won, but you’re still looking at me like I’m stupid.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Daphne: </strong>Slytherin tactic. It works about half the time.</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27 Drabbles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>In the “Timeless” world, Charles is Hermione’s dad’s name</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Charles:</strong> Have you ever made a pastry like that?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Theo:</strong> No, I’ve never cooked anything.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Charles:</strong> What? That can’t be true.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Theo:</strong> (shrugs) I’ve always had house elves to cook for me.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Charles:</strong> I think that’s the saddest thing I’ve ever heard.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Theo:</strong> Oh. I’m not sure what to say to that.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Charles:</strong> Tomorrow morning, I’m teaching you to make toast.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Theo:</strong> Right, okay…</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>*The next morning*</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Charles:</strong> You did it!</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Theo:</strong> Shit, really? That was it?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Charles:</strong> Language, Theo. Do you want to make more?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Theo:</strong> No, I want to make a pastry now.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Charles:</strong> Right...uh...maybe tomorrow.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Theo:</strong> Why is it so hot here?</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Hermione:</strong> We’re in the southern hemisphere, the seasons are reversed.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Theo:</strong> It’s supposed to be cold for Christmas.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Draco:</strong> I agree.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Hermione:</strong> Can you two stop being so sour and try to enjoy the day?</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Theo:</strong> I don’t like that Christmas tree over there, it looks wrong.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Draco:</strong> Did you see that snowman made of sand? How depressing.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Hermione: </strong>That’s depressing? How about you two ruining our lovely trip to the beach?</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Theo:</strong> You told us to enjoy ourselves, this is how we do that.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Hermione:</strong> By complaining incessantly?</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Theo and Draco:</strong> Yes.</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28 Drabbles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p><strong>Narcissa:</strong> You look lovely.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Hermione:</strong> That means a lot coming from you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Narcissa:</strong> Yes, now let’s discuss your name. Draco tells me you intend to hyphenate?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Hermione:</strong> Correct. I’ll be Hermione Granger-Malfoy.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Narcissa:</strong> You must hear how awful it sounds.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Daphne:</strong> I’ve tried, but she’s insistent on keeping that Muggle name.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Hermione:</strong> Yes, it’s a large part of who I am. I was raised by Muggles, as I’m sure you haven’t forgotten.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Narcissa:</strong> Of course not, though I’ve tried many times. (to Daphne) Can she be bought off?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Daphne:</strong> (shakes her head) She says she has morals.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Narcissa:</strong> Oh dear.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Draco:</strong> I can’t believe I’m about to marry Hermione Granger.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Blaise:</strong> And Potter and Weasley are going to be in the crowd allowing it to happen.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Theo:</strong> Can you imagine what we would have said in school if we’d known about today?</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Draco:</strong> Probably something very rude. We were such prats.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Theo:</strong> Blaise still is one.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Draco:</strong> Good point.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Blaise: </strong>Hey! Why aren’t you two prats anymore?</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Theo:</strong> We grew up.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Blaise: </strong>Oh, so that’s what growing up is? Falling in love with a Muggleborn or realizing you're gay?</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Draco: </strong>(shrugs) That comment is just proof you’re still a prat.</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29 Drabbles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p><strong>Theo: </strong>Malfunctioning invisibility charm?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Hermione:</strong> No.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Theo:</strong> Right, that doesn’t explain the forgetfulness. Brain damage?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Hermione:</strong> No.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Theo: </strong>Just tell me what it is.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Hermione:</strong> I said no! We can discuss this when we’re back in London.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Theo:</strong> You two don’t tell me anything!</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Hermione:</strong> It’s not just you, Theo. No one else knows either.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Theo:</strong> You’re lying, I can tell. Someone else knows.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Hermione:</strong> Fine. Harry knows.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Theo: </strong>You told Potter and not me?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Hermione:</strong> I’ll tell you later. Now leave me alone!</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Theo:</strong> Why do you trust Potter more than me?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Hermione:</strong> Is that a serious question?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Theo:</strong> ...</p>
  <p> </p>
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Ron:</strong> Hermione Granger-Malfoy. Can you imagine what we would have said if someone had told us about this back at Hogwarts?</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Harry:</strong> I would have assumed the only way that would happen was in some dystopian future where Voldemort won and forced Muggleborns to marry his Death Eaters. He’d say he was punishing the Muggleborns, but really he’d be doing it to strengthen weakening blood lines.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Ron:</strong> Wow, that’s oddly specific, and dark.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Harry: </strong>(Shrugs) I was sharing a soul with a madman. That was one of the milder scenarios I thought up.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Ron:</strong> Please never tell me the others.</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30 Drabbles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p><strong>Blaise:</strong> I’m taking this flat when you two move out.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Draco:</strong> Finally ready to move out of your mum’s place?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Blaise:</strong> Shut up.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Draco:</strong> I don’t know if I want you mucking it up with your dirty slags.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Blaise:</strong> I only bring the clean ones home. The dirty ones are okay for a quick shag, but they don’t get invited back.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Draco:</strong> You’re disgusting.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Blaise:</strong> Not everyone is a one-witch wizard.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Draco:</strong> Maybe, but <em>you</em> are. You’re just too stupid to notice.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Blaise:</strong> Been married one week and now you’re a relationship expert?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Draco:</strong> Seen Daphne lately?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Blaise:</strong> Sod off.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Theo:</strong> Are you finally telling me what the fuck has been going on?</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Draco:</strong> I time travel. I jump to one time and the Draco from that time replaces me here.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Theo:</strong> Do you think I’m an idiot?</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Draco:</strong> Yes.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Theo:</strong> I know that’s not how time travel works.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Draco: </strong>That’s it, I promise.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Theo:</strong> Who else knows?</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Draco:</strong> Hermione, my father, and Potter.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Theo:</strong> Are you going to tell Daphne or Blaise?</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Draco:</strong> No.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Theo:</strong> (smirks) Does that mean you like me better than them?</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Draco:</strong> After what I just said, you want to talk about that?</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Theo:</strong> Yes.</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31 Drabbles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p><strong>Hermione:</strong> Do you want to go for a swim?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Draco:</strong> No.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Hermione:</strong> A walk on the beach?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Draco:</strong> No.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Hermione:</strong> Lay on the hammock and read with me?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Draco:</strong> No thank you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Hermione:</strong> How about we make a sand castle?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Draco:</strong> Wait, a sand castle?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Hermione:</strong> Yes, do you want to make one with me?!</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Draco:</strong> No.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>*Hermione shoves Draco*</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Hermione:</strong> If you don’t do the things I want to do during the day, then I’m not going to do what you want to do at night.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Draco:</strong> How did you know I<em> love</em> sand castles?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Hermione:</strong> (smirks) Lucky guess.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Blaise:</strong> Do you think they’re shagging?</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Theo:</strong> I’m sure they’re not doing that today.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Blaise:</strong> What was that? You and Potter just shared a look.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Harry:</strong> No we didn’t.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Blaise:</strong> You did. Are you friends?</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>*Theo shrugs*</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Blaise:</strong> I can handle losing Draco, but not you.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Harry: </strong>You can have him.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Theo:</strong> Fuck off, Potter. You’d be lucky to have me as a friend.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Harry:</strong> I don’t want to get in the middle of whatever this is. (Leaves)</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Theo:</strong> What is this, do you think?</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Blaise:</strong> Do we really need a label?</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Theo:</strong> I thought I was the gay one.</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 32 Drabbles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p><strong>Ron:</strong> Hey, Crooks!</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>*Crookshanks meows*</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Draco:</strong> He doesn’t like you better than me.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Ron: </strong>Okay...</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Draco:</strong> I used to think he did, but Hermione made it up.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Ron: </strong>Right. Uh, where is she?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Draco:</strong> Still getting ready. So you can stop looking smug every time you come over.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Ron:</strong> It’s a cat, Malfoy, who cares?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Draco:</strong> I do.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Ron:</strong> You’re weirdly competitive. Why is that? Is it because you always lost to Harry in school?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Draco:</strong> I didn’t see you winning anything either.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Hermione:</strong> What’s going on?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>*Silence*</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Hermione:</strong> Draco will just tell me later.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Ron:</strong> I guarantee he won’t.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Hermione:</strong> I like this one.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Daphne:</strong> Funny.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Hermione:</strong> What’s wrong with it? It’s the kind of shirt that goes with everything.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Daphne:</strong> Is that a criteria for you? That something ‘goes with everything?’ Why would you want to wear one thing all the time?</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Hermione:</strong> It’s called picking classic, simple pieces. I read about it in <em>Witch Weekly.</em></p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Daphne:</strong> Don’t try to argue fashion with me, it’ll end in disaster.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Hermione: </strong>Like the time you tried to make a pepper-up potion?</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Daphne:</strong> I miss when you were nice.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Hermione:</strong> You made me like this.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Daphne:</strong> Well, I’ve created a monster.</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 33 Drabbles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p><strong>Charles:</strong> How’s Theo?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Draco:</strong> He’s fine. Why do you ask?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Charles:</strong> I like him. He’s a nice boy.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Draco:</strong> You’re the only one who thinks that.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Charles:</strong> Sure, he’s sullen, but that’s clearly just for show.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Draco:</strong> I didn’t realize you were so close.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Charles:</strong> No need to be jealous.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Draco:</strong> I’m not.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Charles:</strong> Remember: ‘Jealousy is a form of hatred built upon insecurity.’</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Draco:</strong> Well I’ve heard, ‘Poets utter wise and great things which they do not themselves understand.’</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Charles:</strong> (Silent, then laughs) You’re growing on me, Draco.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Draco:</strong> But we’ve already established you have questionable taste in wizards.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Daphne:</strong> I just found out Hermione was tortured during the war.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Theo:</strong> Where have you been?</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Daphne:</strong> Did you know it happened at Malfoy Manor and that Draco was there?</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Theo:</strong> Yes.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Daphne:</strong> How did I miss this?</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Theo:</strong> Maybe you were shopping.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Daphne:</strong> Shut up! I thought Hermione was my best friend.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Theo:</strong> She’s yours, but you’re clearly not hers.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Daphne:</strong> (snaps) Who’s a better friend?</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Theo: </strong>Well…he-Potter, she-Potter, Weasley, Longbottom, Lovegood…uhh…me.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Daphne:</strong> Merlin, where did I go wrong?</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Theo:</strong> (smirking) I can coach you on how to be a better friend.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Daphne:</strong> I think the world is ending.</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter 34 Drabbles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p><strong>Blaise:</strong> Where are they?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Daphne: </strong>They’re sick.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Blaise:</strong> They’re both potions experts, what could they be sick with that they couldn’t easily cure?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Theo: </strong>Maybe they’re sick of you two.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Daphne:</strong> Us? Why?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Theo:</strong> Because you’re always fighting and driving everyone mad.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Daphne:</strong> They could be sick of <em>you.</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Theo:</strong> No, they both find me sullen but lovable.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Daphne:</strong> It’s probably Blaise they got sick of.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Blaise:</strong> What did I do? I’m just sitting here minding my own business.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Theo:</strong> You <em>are </em>the least likeable.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Daphne:</strong> Thanks for scaring them off.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Blaise:</strong> Fuck you two. (leaves)</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Theo:</strong> He’ll be back.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Ginny:</strong> There’s something wrong with Malfoy. I just saw him and he didn’t know James’ name.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Harry:</strong> He’s forgotten stuff like that before - probably tortured too much in the war.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Ginny:</strong> Everyone says that, but I looked it up and memory loss that comes and goes is not an after effect of the Cruciatus Curse.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Harry:</strong> Since when do you look things up?</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Ginny:</strong> I had to resort to extreme measures because my husband’s lying to me.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Harry:</strong> What?</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Ginny:</strong> I know you know what’s going on.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Harry:</strong> (sighs) Why did I marry someone clever?</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Ginny:</strong> (smirks) It’s more fun.</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Chapter 35 Drabbles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p><strong>Hermione:</strong> I just had an owl from Daphne begging us to come to drinks tomorrow. She says they’re falling apart without us.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Draco:</strong> Did she say why?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Hermione:</strong> No, but I bet Blaise and Daphne have been glaring angrily at each other while Theo makes tactless jokes.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Draco:</strong> (sighs) They’re so annoying.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Hermione:</strong> Yes, but I’ve missed them. Haven’t you?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Draco:</strong> I’ve been too busy missing you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Hermione:</strong> That was sweet.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Draco:</strong> Yeah? Did it earn me a kiss?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Hermione:</strong> Why are you always looking to get something? Why not be nice just because?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Draco: </strong>So...is that a no?</p>
  <p> </p>
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Ginny:</strong> Hermione and Malfoy made up.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Harry:</strong> Good, he can entertain Teddy tomorrow.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Ginny:</strong> They’re not coming.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Harry:</strong> Why not?</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Ginny: </strong>You know better than to ask questions you don’t want answered.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Harry: </strong>Ugh...they can’t take a break to eat?</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Ginny:</strong> I asked the same and you don’t want to know what Hermione said. But I’ll tell you anyway.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Harry:</strong> No, don’t-</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Ginny:</strong> She said if they got hungry-</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Harry:</strong> Don’t finish that sentence!</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Ginny: </strong>-they’d order in.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Harry:</strong> Oh, that could have been much worse.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Ginny:</strong> (laughing) Who knew you had such a dirty mind?</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Harry:</strong> (grins) You.</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Chapter 36 Drabbles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p><strong>Draco:</strong> Perfectly cooked meals.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Hermione:</strong> No.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Draco:</strong> Beds made everyday.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Hermione:</strong> No.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Draco: </strong>Clean bathrooms, drapes, rugs, all of it...with no effort on our part.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Hermione:</strong> I said no!</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Draco:</strong> Think of all the extra time we’d have if we didn’t have to do all those chores. Think of the work you could get done…</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>*Hermione hesitates*</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Draco:</strong> All those laws you could write, helping the poor, unrepresented beings of the world.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Hermione:</strong> We are <em>not </em>getting a house elf.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Draco:</strong> But you thought about it for a quick second, I saw it. So there’s hope.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Hermione:</strong> Shut up.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>
      <em>Thomas is a Muggle Theo has been dating for a few weeks.</em>
    </p>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Theo:</strong> This was fun, but...uh...it’s not going to work out.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Thomas:</strong> Why not?</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Theo:</strong> (shrugs) We don’t have very much in common.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Thomas:</strong> Give this more time; we may have more in common than you think.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Theo: </strong>Oh...no thank you.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Thomas:</strong> You’re an arse.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Theo: </strong>No, I’m not. I’m a wizard.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Thomas:</strong> A wizard?</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>*Theo turns a mug into a mouse*</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Thomas:</strong> That was my favorite mug. You’re right, this isn’t going to work out.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>*Thomas storms off and moments later Theo hears screaming from the other room*</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Theo:</strong> (to the mouse) That could have gone better.</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Chapter 37 Drabbles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p><strong>Ron: </strong>Why do kids like Malfoy so much?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Hermione: </strong>I think kids like anyone who’ll play with them.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Ron:</strong> Okay. Well why does he like them?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Hermione:</strong> Probably because they don’t glare at him or constantly question him about his motives.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Ron:</strong> I don’t do that, anymore.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Hermione:</strong> You’re right, you’re much nicer lately. I may even go so far as to say…friendly?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Ron: </strong>That’s too far.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Hermione: </strong>Will you two ever be friends?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Ron: </strong>No. He’ll never forgive me for dating you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Hermione:</strong> He’s more mature than that.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Ron:</strong> …</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Hermione:</strong> (both laugh) Well it sounded good, didn’t it?</p>
  <p> </p>
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Astoria:</strong> Are you okay with me coming to drinks this week? Hermione invited me.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Theo:</strong> Fine with me.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Astoria:</strong> Should I check with Draco?</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Theo:</strong> No, Hermione is the unofficial leader of the group.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Astoria: </strong>Really? But she’s…</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Theo:</strong> What?</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Astoria: </strong>…the newest member.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Theo:</strong> Were you going to say Muggleborn? Because if you do that during drinks, you’ll get hexed.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Astoria:</strong> Right, wow. You really think Draco would hex me?</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Theo:</strong> Not just him, you’d get hit by five hexes at once.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Astoria:</strong> Even Blaise?</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Theo:</strong> Well…maybe not him.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Astoria:</strong> So she hasn’t changed <em>everything.</em></p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Theo:</strong> She’s not all-powerful.</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Chapter 38 Drabbles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>This conversation happened on Easter and the Draco here is from the past.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Ron:</strong> How’s work?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Draco:</strong> Fine.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Ron: </strong>Have you been following Quidditch?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Draco:</strong> No.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Ron:</strong> Uhh...anything else going on?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Draco:</strong> Absolutely nothing.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Ron:</strong> When Hermione complains again about us not getting along, I’m telling her it’s your fault.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Draco:</strong> And you think I care?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Ron:</strong> You don’t care what Hermione thinks? Since when?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Draco:</strong> Right, of course I do…</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Ron:</strong> What’s going on with you today?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Draco:</strong> How about this? She’s right across the room, watching us. Let’s both laugh loudly while you clap me on the arm. Then we part ways for the rest of the day.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Ron:</strong> Deal.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Hermione: </strong>I messed up today. Theo went to ask this wizard out and apparently lost his nerve at the last moment. But I didn’t know that, so when Theo left I went over and told the other bloke off for rejecting him.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Draco:</strong> What did you say?</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Hermione:</strong> I told him he was an idiot and that he needed to pull his head out of his arse, among other things.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Draco:</strong> That is so hot.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Hermione:</strong> I think you’re missing the point.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Draco:</strong> Theo chickened out, you yelled at a stranger, you’re hot. I got it all.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Hermione:</strong> You’re impossible.</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Chapter 39 Drabbles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p><strong>Ron:</strong> If something goes wrong, can Malfoy go back in time and fix it?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Hermione:</strong> No. For one, he can’t control where he goes, and it’s nearly impossible to predict what effect his actions will have long-term.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Ron: </strong>Sounds complicated.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Hermione:</strong> It’s incredibly complicated.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Ron:</strong> Merlin, <em>that’s </em>why you’re with him. I bet you loved the puzzle.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Hermione:</strong> Ronald! You think my criteria for a husband was just the most complicated person I could find?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Ron:</strong> Well if it was, you did a good job.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Harry:</strong> And it explains why she dumped you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Ron:</strong> Oi! Whose side are you on?</p>
</div><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p></p><div class="">
  <p><strong>Blaise: </strong>Time travel? Did you see that coming? I thought he just had brain damage.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Daphne:</strong> I’m still not convinced he doesn’t. Why else would he tell Theo over us?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Blaise: </strong>You’re really not going to let that go, are you?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Daphne:</strong> I’m supposed to be Draco’s best friend! And this is how he repays me, by keeping secrets?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Blaise: </strong>You’re always going on about who’s your best friend and it seems to switch between Hermione and Draco. Have you ever considered me for the spot?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Daphne:</strong> You?....(laughs uncontrollably)</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>*Blaise pouts*</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Daphne:</strong> Thanks…(pats Blaise’s shoulder)...I needed that.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Chapter 40 Drabbles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Blaise:</strong> How’s the Hufflepuff?</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p><strong>Theo:</strong> Are you referring to me, or Bennett?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Blaise:</strong> I’ve stopped using ‘Hufflepuff’ to refer to gay people, at least temporarily, since it’s too confusing. I’m looking for another word and I thought pygmy puff, but the ‘puff’ is a bit overdone. I’d like to find something more unique. Thoughts?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Theo:</strong> I think the nickname thing is insulting.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Blaise:</strong> I’ve narrowed it down to Honeyduke or Flitterby.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Theo:</strong> Do you ever listen to me?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Blaise:</strong> You love it. Now which one do you prefer?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>*Theo starts leaving*</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Blaise:</strong> Come back, Flitterby!</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Theo:</strong> (grumbles) I prefer Honeyduke.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Harry:</strong> Someone stole the Veritaserum from my office, and I asked the Aurors, but none of them took it. Unless they’re lying.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Ron:</strong> Too bad you don’t have Veritaserum anymore to verify.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Harry:</strong> Helpful, Ron. (sighs) That potion is a bitch to make.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Ron: </strong>You can ask the Malfoys.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Harry:</strong> They’ll do it, but not before teasing me endlessly about cheating in sixth year.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Ron:</strong> They’re just bitter because you beat them.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Harry:</strong> I know, but I won’t point that out until after I’ve got what I need.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Ron:</strong> It’s not just Hermione turning into a Slytherin.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Harry:</strong> Shut up.</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Chapter 41 Drabbles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p><strong>Bennet:</strong> That could have gone worse.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Theo:</strong> Really? How?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Bennett: </strong>No one hexed anyone.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Theo: </strong>I think that would have been an improvement. Better than sitting in complete silence.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Bennett:</strong> I talked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Theo:</strong> You always talk, but no one else did.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Bennett:</strong> It’ll be better next time. Anyway, I think I should meet your friends.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Theo:</strong> No.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Bennett:</strong> Why not?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Theo:</strong> I meant…I don’t have any friends.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Bennett:</strong> You have Hermione.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Theo:</strong> Oh. We can have lunch with her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Bennett: </strong>You really have no other friends?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Theo:</strong> Does Hermione’s father count?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Bennett: </strong>You’re not that pathetic...</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Theo:</strong> No, I am.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Bennett:</strong> You lied! Hermione said you meet a group of friends for drinks every week.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Theo:</strong> She’s a liar.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Bennett:</strong> I don’t believe you.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Theo: </strong>Fine. I do have friends. The first one in Blaise Zabini.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Bennett: </strong>Celeste Zabini’s son? The famous murderess?</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Theo:</strong> Alleged murderess. Then there’s Daphne Greengrass.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Bennett:</strong> The socialite who’s always ripping apart people’s outfits in the paper?</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Theo: </strong>If you think she’s vicious in print, wait until you meet her in person. Then finally, Hermione’s husband, Draco Malfoy.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Bennett: </strong>The youngest ever Death Eater...</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Theo:</strong> Yes. So when do you want to meet them?</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Bennett:</strong> ...</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Chapter 42 Drabbles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span><strong>Draco:</strong> You know it’s a bad sign when you’re getting relationship advice from Blaise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Hermione:</strong> If I didn’t already know the world was ending, that would’ve been my cue. Oh! Daphne moved in with him!</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Draco:</strong> What?! Wow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Hermione:</strong> Yeah. Apparantly he went without sex for eight months.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Draco:</strong> I saw him take a witch home two weeks ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Hermione:</strong> He’s been sleeping with them, for comfort, but not having sex. Daphne confirmed it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Draco:</strong> That’s the saddest thing I’ve ever heard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Hermione:</strong> Really? Out of all the things you’ve heard in the past few weeks, </span>
  <em>
    <span>that’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> the saddest?</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p></p><div class="">
  <p><strong>Blaise:</strong> What is that monstrosity?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Daphne:</strong> Art.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Blaise: </strong>It’s hideous.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Daphne:</strong> You just don’t understand it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Blaise: </strong>You’re not putting that up in here.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Daphne:</strong> Oh, I am.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Blaise: </strong>No, you’re not.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Daphne:</strong> I live here too now, and I should get a say in the decor.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Blaise:</strong> You can have a say, when your taste improves.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Daphne:</strong> (sighs) You’re right. We should come to a compromise. I’m going to put this up somewhere in this flat, but I’ll let you choose where.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Blaise:</strong> Deal. (takes the portrait and hangs it up inside the hall closet)</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Daphne: </strong>(smirks) Well played.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Draco:</strong> You’re quitting your job?</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Hermione:</strong> Yes.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Draco:</strong> Are you sure that’s a good idea?</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Hermione: </strong>What do you mean?</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Draco:</strong> We’ll both be here, alone, all the time…</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Hermione:</strong> Yes. That’s the point.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Draco: </strong>Don’t think we’ll drive each other crazy?</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Hermione: </strong>We spend weekends together.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Draco:</strong> Right, but that’s two days.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Hermione:</strong> What’s wrong? Do you find me annoying?</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Draco: </strong>No! I was worried you’d find <em>me </em>annoying.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Hermione:</strong> I do, but I can put that on hold for a few months.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Draco:</strong> I guess I’ll do the same.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Hermione:</strong> So you <em>do </em>find me annoying!</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Draco:</strong> Shite.</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Chapter 43 Drabbles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p><strong>Theo:</strong> The premise is stupid.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Ginny:</strong> Maybe you don’t get it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Theo:</strong> I understand Quidditch fine.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Ginny:</strong> It’s got everything: strategy, skill, excitement. It’s the perfect game.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Theo:</strong> No, it’s not.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Ginny:</strong> What’s better?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Theo:</strong> Gobstones.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Ginny: </strong>Merlin, you are such a swot.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Theo:</strong> That is a true game of strategy and skill, and you don’t have to risk your neck to play.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Ginny:</strong> I don’t know...gobstone players risk getting beat up for being so lame.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Theo:</strong> You Quidditch players are a bunch of brutes.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Ginny:</strong> I’d rather be cool, and brutish, than lame.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Theo:</strong> (grumbles) Classic Gryffindor response.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Snape:</strong> I never expected Draco to marry a Muggleborn.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Dumbledore: </strong>You should talk.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Snape: </strong>Shut up.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Dumbledore: </strong>He’s really changed. It was a good idea to save his soul, wasn’t it?</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Snape:</strong> Yes, yes, you were right, as always. Take ten points for Gryffindor, or another Order of Merlin. Whatever you need for that giant ego.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Dumbledore:</strong> You’re in a sour mood. Was seeing Mr. Malfoy with Miss Granger painful for you?</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Snape:</strong> I don’t want to talk about it.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Dumbledore:</strong> So you’re just going to sit there and frown?</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Snape:</strong> Are you going to keep pestering me?</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Dumbledore:</strong> Always.</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Chapter 44 Drabbles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p><strong>Ginny:</strong> George! That firework nearly killed James!</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>George:</strong> It’s not my fault your son tried to mount a flaming dragon made of fire.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Ginny: </strong>There needs to be some kind of safety mechanism on these if you’re going to have them around the children!</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>George:</strong> Again, every other kid is safe. It’s just yours who has no regard for his own life. Maybe you should keep a better eye on him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Draco</strong> (to Hermione): How about we move on to the next party?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Hermione:</strong> Yes please. Before this argument gets more heated.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Draco: </strong>Nice pun.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Hermione:</strong> (smirks) Thanks for noticing.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Draco:</strong> We should revisit the house elf argument.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Hermione:</strong> Why?</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Draco:</strong> An elf could help with the chores while you focus on the new baby.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Hermione:</strong> Plenty of other mothers manage without house elves. I will too.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Draco:</strong> Those mothers don’t have jobs, and I assume you’re going to return to work immediately. You’ll need help.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Hermione:</strong> They’re <em>slaves</em>.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Draco:</strong> They’ll be paid!</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Hermione:</strong> Not enough!</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Draco: </strong>Only because they don’t want more. Please consider it.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Hermione:</strong> Okay, I will.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Draco:</strong> Let me guess...you’re finished considering it and your answer is still no.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Hermione:</strong> You know me so well.</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Chapter 45 Drabbles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p><strong>Draco: </strong>Hermione’s pregnant.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Narcissa: </strong>Oh, that’s lovely! Isn’t that lovely, Lucius?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>*Lucius winces*</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Narcissa: </strong>I said - isn’t that lovely, Lucius?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Lucius:</strong> Yes. Very lovely.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Narcissa: </strong>Please tell me it’s not going to have that awful hyphenated last name.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Hermione: </strong>Oh, uh, I don’t know. I haven’t thought that far ahead.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Narcissa:</strong> Well, consider it now. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Draco:</strong> Leave her alone, Mother.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Narcissa: </strong>I know you hate the name as much as I do, and this will be your baby too. You have a say here, Draco.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Hermione: </strong>You hate my last name?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Draco:</strong> I, uh...no comment?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Lucius:</strong> This is fun.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <hr/>
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p> </p>
    <p><strong>Ginny:</strong> I heard you and Blaise got together.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Daphne: </strong>Who told you?</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Ginny: </strong>The one person we have in common, obviously.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Daphne:</strong> Gryffindors are so nosy.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Ginny:</strong> I’m just trying to have small talk about your boyfriend.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Daphne: </strong>That’s personal. You don’t see me asking about your family.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Ginny:</strong> You’re welcome to ask, if you want.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Daphne: </strong>No. I don’t care.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Ginny: </strong>Why are you so touchy today?</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Daphne: </strong>My best friend is dying! </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Ginny:</strong> Okay...small talk over. Do you want to talk about that…?</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Daphne: </strong>No (sighs). How is your baby, Ginny?</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Ginny: </strong>Uhh...so we’re back on small talk?</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Chapter 46 Drabbles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p><strong>Draco: </strong>I don’t know how to die. I’ve spent my whole life trying to survive.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Ron: </strong>Dying is the same as living. Living just sounds better.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Draco: </strong>So, what? Just go on like normal?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Ron: </strong>Is there anything you’d do differently?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Draco:</strong> No. But I thought dying people were supposed to do something special.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Ron: </strong>I don’t think so. Just - spend time with your friends and family. And whenever you find yourself doing something you don’t like, stop. Unless you’re doing it to avoid a fight with Hermione, of course.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Draco:</strong> You’re sort of brilliant.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Ron:</strong> It comes and goes.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Daphne: </strong>Where do you want to eat lunch?</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Blaise:</strong> The Wilted Rose.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Daphne:</strong> No, the lettuce in their salads is always too wilted, like the name of the restaurant, I guess.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Blaise:</strong> The Silver Goblet.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Daphne: </strong>I don’t like their soup. It’s too chunky.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Blaise: </strong>How about that Italian place in the Muggle world you liked?</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Daphne: </strong>I don’t want to have to transfigure my robes.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Blaise:</strong> Why don’t you choose, then?</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Daphne:</strong> I hate having to decide. You pick.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Blaise: </strong>(whispers) Never hex a witch...never hex a witch…</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Daphne:</strong> What?</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Blaise:</strong> I love you.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Daphne: </strong>Right...where to?</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Chapter 47 Drabbles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p><strong>Draco:</strong> Listen again.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Hermione:</strong> I’ve heard it enough.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Draco:</strong> Just listen.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Hermione:</strong> Fine.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Draco:</strong> Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Hermione:</strong> It’s as awful the hundredth time as it was the first time you said it. Why can’t you just pick a normal name? Like James or Hugo? But no, you have to be dramatic.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Draco:</strong> Those names are boring. Our son’s name should be interesting, just like our names.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Hermione: </strong>There’s a fine line between interesting and bizarre, and you’ve crossed it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Draco:</strong> This is a dying man’s wish, so you can’t say no.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Hermione:</strong> You only get to use that once.</p>
</div><p> </p><hr/><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p><strong>Draco:</strong> So what girl’s name have you chosen?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Hermione:</strong> Rose Carina Malfoy.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Draco: </strong>Boring.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Hermione:</strong> It’s pretty, and I even put a constellation in there for you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Draco:</strong> How can you expect her to be great with a plain name like that?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Hermione: </strong>Harry has a plain name and look at what he’s done.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Draco: </strong>There are always exceptions, but as a rule people with boring names are not remarkable.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Hermione:</strong> You think Harry’s remarkable?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Draco:</strong> No.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Hermione:</strong> You sort of implied it. I’m telling him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Draco:</strong> I’ll stop bothering you about your stupid name if you don’t.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Hermione:</strong> Deal.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Chapter 48 Drabbles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p><strong>Harry:</strong> Here’s the valerian root.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Draco:</strong> Did you weigh it out?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Harry:</strong> Yes.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Draco:</strong> Before or after you chopped it?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Harry:</strong> Before.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Draco: </strong>Weigh it again.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Harry:</strong> Chopping things doesn’t change their weight.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Draco:</strong> Some pieces could have been left on the knife.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Harry:</strong> You’re insane.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Draco:</strong> This is my life! I don’t want anything going wrong!</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Harry:</strong> So dramatic...</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Draco:</strong> I’m not like you. I don’t put myself in life and death situations, once a week, just for fun.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Harry:</strong> You’re very tense, maybe try a bath when you get home.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Draco:</strong> A bath? Seriously?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Harry:</strong> Just a suggestion…</p>
  <p> </p>
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Draco:</strong> I might be gone in a few weeks and I’m going to need you to look after her.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>*Silence*</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Draco:</strong> It doesn’t matter where I’m going. Plus, I don’t really know.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Crookshanks:</strong> Meow.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Draco: </strong>You have spent years hating me, and now you have a problem with me leaving? That’s sweet, Crooks. I didn’t know you cared.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>*Crookshanks turns around and lays down*</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Draco:</strong> Oh, you’re just worried there will be no one to feed you at 3am, once I’m gone. I see. Maybe you can start hunting again like a proper cat.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Crookshanks:</strong> Mee-oow.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Draco:</strong> Whoa. Language, Crooks.</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Chapter 49 Drabbles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p><strong>Draco:</strong> Why is he still crying? Did you feed him?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Hermione:</strong> Yes, and I changed him. He just woke up so he can’t be tired.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Draco:</strong> Then what’s wrong with him?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Hermione: </strong>How should I know?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Draco:</strong> You’re his mum!</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Hermione:</strong> You’re his dad!</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Draco:</strong> This is what he wants, for us to turn on each other. We have to stay strong.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Hermione:</strong> Why would he want that?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Draco:</strong> I don’t know! I haven’t slept in days and I can’t think straight with all this crying.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Hermione:</strong> (smiles) We wanted this though, didn’t we?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Draco:</strong> I have no idea why…</p>
  <p> </p>
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Draco:</strong> I just returned from St. Mungo’s and I’m completely healed. Get on the bed and prepare yourself for the best shag of your life.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Hermione:</strong> You’re kidding.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Draco:</strong> Why? What’s wrong?</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Hermione:</strong> I haven’t slept since Monday and I’m covered in breastmilk.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Draco:</strong> So?</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Hermione:</strong> I don’t feel like shagging!</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Draco:</strong> Oh, no matter. Just lay down. I’ll do all the work.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>*Hermione storms off*</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Draco:</strong> (to Crookshanks) Do you think she wants me to follow her? Maybe she wants to shag in another room?</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Crookshanks:</strong> Meow.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Draco:</strong> Yeah, maybe - but I’m still checking.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Crookshanks:</strong> Me-ow.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Draco:</strong> Shut up!</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. Chapter 50 Drabbles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p><strong>Draco:</strong> I could not be more proud of your brother for getting into Slytherin.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Rose:</strong> I thought you said it didn’t matter what house we were in at Hogwarts.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Draco:</strong> That was a lie. And should know, now, if you’re not in Slytherin, I’ll love you less.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Rose:</strong> Fine by me. You’re not the only one with favorites. I love Mum more than you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Draco:</strong> I’m just kidding, even if you’re a Hufflepuff, you’ll be my favorite. That biting sarcasm is unmatched, Dear.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Rose:</strong> Thanks. But Mum’s still my favorite.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Draco:</strong> (sighs) You spend too much time with the Zabinis.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Draco:</strong> How does it feel having a Slytherin in the family?</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Harry:</strong> We both know that happened because M comes before P in the alphabet.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Draco:</strong> It doesn’t matter how it happened, the end result is the same.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Harry:</strong> Soon Rose will be in Gryffindor, just wait.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Draco:</strong> I’ll worry about that later. For now...I’m going to get a large, green and silver banner, so you can celebrate properly.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Harry:</strong> Prat.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Draco:</strong> Maybe you shouldn’t have named him after Snape.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Harry:</strong> Or let him get attached to Scorpius.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Draco:</strong> (shrugs) Where do you want the banner?</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Harry: </strong>Sod off.</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: I post one of these each day on Tumblr (Alexandra-Emerson). And then when I get through a chapter I’ll post them here. </p><p>Again, these go along with my Timeless story. Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>